


【白灿】极乐之夜

by arcticgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticgirl/pseuds/arcticgirl





	【白灿】极乐之夜

club的打手把边伯贤重重的扔在沙发床上，朴灿烈示意他们出去。

 

边伯贤挣扎了几下，恶狠狠的抬头看向面前的人“你到底要干什么？拒绝我的是你，现在又是什么意思？”  
面前的男人是他白天的上司，同时也是这家club的拥有者，此时正弯着腰凑到他面前，盯了他几秒后开口说到“我们，就跟之前一样，白天保持工作关系，晚上一起玩玩，不好么？”  
边伯贤笑了，他虽然被绑着，可是眼睛里那幅吃人的劲儿不减，再加上刚刚和打手们周旋时不小心擦伤的脸颊和嘴角的血迹，让他整个人看起来野的不行。

仅仅是这样的画面已经让身为M的上司心痒得不行，恨不得当场腿软下来，而明明已经身处劣势的他却还摆出一副自己最大的模样，来跟面前这位，已经把他全部精神都吸引走的人谈判。

“不好”边伯贤说道，朴灿烈听到后好看的眉头拧了起来  
边伯贤继续说道“我说了，我喜欢你，晚上的你我自然饶不过，白天的你”边伯贤像捕猎者一样盯着他，朴灿烈一瞬间仿佛被拍在了墙上的蚊子，动弹不得

“白天的你，我也要。”

边伯贤见对方陷入料想之中的沉默，虽然还是有点难过，但是早已下定决心面对“不过你现在只想要晚上的我也没关系，白天我会再加把劲儿，让你像晚上一样喜欢我。”说完他一副无所谓的样子歪在床头，就那么带着笑意看着自己的上司。

时间静止了一会儿

上司缓缓的伸出双手，在他倔强的下属双颊上顿了一下，然后顺着肩膀的肌肉一点点滑向身后，身体前倾，上司的下巴就那样顺势搁在了边伯贤的肩膀上。伸到背后的双手灵活的解开把边伯贤的双手绑在身后的绳子，那个明知道把已经把野兽放出来的男人，此刻却还漫不经心的说到“今晚也要使劲儿才行。“

 

 

 

绳子还缠绕在手腕上，边伯贤已经单手把男人压沙发床上。他骑在上面居高临下的看着这个白天还训斥他的男人的脸和身体。他和白天穿的同一套西装，看来是从公司直接过来的。身下的男人还不知死活的用腿蹭了蹭他的后背。  
边伯贤把手伸到他的头发里向后拉扯着，让身下的人不得不用一种不舒服的后仰看着自己，看到身下的人有点痛的表情后，边伯贤笑了“你就这么迫不及待？“从那人微张的嘴巴开始呼出微热的喘息，边伯贤已经知道了问题的答案，他从一开始就是冲着自己晚上的手段，这一点两人都清楚不过。

10分钟之后

穿着全套高定西装的上司抬着屁股趴在床上，双手被刚才打手用来绑边伯贤的绳子绑在了床头，头侧向一边，紧紧的贴在床垫上。他其实曾经想问为什么不先脱衣服，可还没问出口，只一个询问的眼神，就让他厚厚的屁股结结实实的挨了一巴掌。

两腿分开的姿势，让他最脆弱的部分完全暴露在人前，可此刻内心没有丝毫的恐惧，有的只是无限的期待，期待到边伯贤摘下墙上的马术鞭的时候，他的后面开始下意识的收缩，而前面已经开始缓缓的抬头。  
边伯贤自然也发现了亲爱的上司的期待，他用直形皮鞭的前端从分开的双腿后面伸到朴灿烈的身下，鞭子的尖端在裤裆挥舞着，一开始大面积的胡乱刮蹭，待凸起的部分形成的阻碍越来越明显，就开始用尖端一遍又一遍描摹上司下体的形状。

边伯贤凑到上司的耳边，用他那强硬又魅惑的嗓音说到”我们，做个约定吧，如果30分钟内你忍住不射，这星期我天天晚上陪你，我保证花样不重复，如果你射了……”听到这里，上司的双腿已经开始微微加紧，不过在边伯贤的眼神之下又重新摆好姿势，“如果你射出来了，明天就要……在白天的时候，喊我一声哥哥，不用大庭广众，只有我们两个的时候就行。“  
“你……“上司哑着仿佛在求欢的嗓子要说些什么，边伯贤把食指放到了他的嘴巴上“我也不是那种卑鄙小人，我不会碰你前面一下，如何？”

还用询问什么呢  
本来在这个房间里的两个人，就只有M服从S的份。只不过朴灿烈以前从未想过，把这种服从延续到白天，周旋这么久了，他知道边伯贤懂分寸，绝对不会在白天越线，但是他有一丝犹豫，他害怕白天的自己会不会就这么沦陷了。虽然只是一句小小的，当玩笑也可以过去的称呼，更何况这个下属的确也比自己大上那么几天，叫声哥哥实在无伤大雅。  
还没等他表明自己的态度，边伯贤灵巧的双手已经把他的腰带解了下来，接着西裤也被褪下，褪到支撑在床上的膝盖处。  
“我想了想，还是用你身上的东西吧，这样你每次再用这条皮带的时候，就能想起我是怎么对你的。你就会多想我一点，不是么？”边伯贤一手拿着皮带，另一只手揉捻着朴灿烈结实且肉感的臀瓣，他恶趣味的没有脱下最后的贴身短裤，而是把他们堆积到臀瓣中间的缝隙中，让粉白的臀肉暴露在空气中。

上半身还整整齐齐的穿着西装三件套，下半身却毫无保留的暴露在空气中，人谁看都是羞辱且淫靡的造型，一想到自己的现在的状态，朴灿烈的更是兴奋的不能自已，他不由得贪欢着松了腰部的力量，好能让自己鼓起的下肢可以曾在床垫上，虽然刚刚好像做了什么约定，但是体内的快感叫嚣着，他一定要蹭到什么才能止渴。  
“啪”“唔”皮带狠狠的落在臀瓣上，质感极佳的肉瓣上立刻出现了一道红红的印子  
“你就那么迫不及待么？小骚货？把腰挺直，不许蹭。”羞辱般的话语能让M获得更大的快感，结实的腰肢更加颤栗，再次撅起屁股已经对他来说很艰难，可是他没办法违背“主人”，他越服从，越沉溺，越沉溺越快乐。  
打我吧，支配我吧，他想，让我的行动和快感都遵从您的指令吧。

鞭子的抽打声和M低沉的分不出是痛苦还是快乐的呻吟，又在屋子里响了几次。朴灿烈的臀瓣已经变得通红，甚至在肉最厚的臀尖处，颜色明显深与周围，甚至交错的痕迹当中，仔细看的话，已经开始渗出血痕。  
施刑者那魅惑人心的声音这才再次响起“到底是疼还是爽？“边伯贤低头咬了一口颜色最深的哪一处，朴灿烈下意识想躲，被边伯贤牢牢的把住。  
“嘶……嗯啊……疼……”  
“疼还是爽？”又是一轮啮咬  
“嘶……爽……”  
“我看你也是爽，你这边一点萎下去的痕迹都没有……果然是喜欢疼，我猜猜，你的洞也开始痒了吧？”  
朴灿烈想着，总算要把内裤脱下去了，卡在洞口和束缚住前面的布料并不好受，而且他能感觉到，自己的前端已经被体液浸的有点湿润了。  
可没想到边伯贤竟然把内裤恢复成了原来贴身的三角形状。  
“脱了你就舒服了是么？那今天不脱了，直接给你开个洞。”边伯贤拿起墙上的剪刀直接比划了一下臀缝的位置，直接在内裤上开了一个口子。  
由于姿势的缘故，敞开的洞口立刻直接接触了外面的空气，激的朴灿烈一哆嗦……接着边伯贤把准备好的跳蛋贴近洞口，那洞口就像贪吃的小狗一样，边伯贤只需把头部挤进去，剩下的部分就立刻被软肉吞没，只留一根粉色的线在外面。

朴灿烈因为之前就喝了助兴的饮料，这个时候里面已经痒的受不了，虽然不是他最爱的实物，玩具也够让他刺激一下了，他的腰又不由自主的塌了下去。  
“这就受不了了？别急！”边伯贤一手撑着朴灿烈的腰，一手去解他的西装外套和马甲，随之在衬衫胸前两点的位置也开了两个口子，命令朴灿烈自己把腰挺直之后，又用胶布在刚刚开口的位置贴上了更小的无线玩具。

“你看，我的手艺多好”他勾着嘴角笑道“这样再把马甲和外套穿上，一点破绽都没有，一会儿都可以这样出去溜一圈了，我保证没人看得出，不过就算被看出来了，你应该只会更爽，我说的对么？”  
他解开朴灿烈手臂上的绳索，换了个姿势，把朴灿烈的双手绑在身后，朴灿烈还是艰难的保持着跪着身体前倾的姿势，边伯贤如同自己说的那样，把他的西装上衣纽扣都纷纷扣好，贴身的西装更是压迫着两个玩具，使它们与皮肤更加贴合。边伯贤狠心的向下一按朴灿烈的肩膀，朴灿烈更是直接跪在了床垫上。

一个上半身工整如出席皇家宴席，下半身却已经湿嗒嗒形状凸显的十分淫乱的美男子，就这样呈现在边伯贤的眼前，他仔细欣赏着朴灿烈英俊的脸庞。他好看的眉头，此刻正因他的“惩罚”而皱起，是隐忍还是舒服？他的鼻梁高挑如山峰，嘴唇丰润而甜美，看到这里，边伯贤眼神一暗，抓住朴灿烈后脑的头发，又将他往下一按，然后掏出自己已经胀到发疼的下体粗暴的塞到那张美的不应该存在在这个世界上的嘴巴里。

边伯贤爽的扬起头咬住牙根，喉结上下动了几下，才找回自己的神智，这嘴巴真的是又软又湿，他直直捅到最深处，完全不想拔出，可腰部和手部不受控制一样的前后摆动着，冷空气和口腔温度、干燥环境和口水滋润的交替，还有嘴巴喉咙里的紧致狭窄，无一不刺激着他的感官。可他依然要假装冷静。

“好好舔。”一个5秒的深喉过后，他拔了出来，给朴灿烈一个干呕的时间，他早就知道他的上司骚到连喉咙里面都是性感带，或者说连嘴巴都被男人的性器插入，会让朴灿烈感受到彻底的被征服，但是他也知道，生理反应是对方没有办法克制的，就算上司很享受那近乎窒息的一刻，也不能真的让对方产生危机感，否则恐惧一旦产生，甚至可能连性爱都被彻底拒绝了。  
再次深入上司的喉洞做起活塞运动，此刻的边伯贤已经逐渐适应这种快感了，他不轻不重的抓着朴灿烈的头发，自己也挺动着腰“你这么喜欢吃肉棒？”朴灿烈摇了摇屁股以示回应，如果按照以前，边伯贤下一句会说“这嘴巴这么骚，到底吃过多少根？”可是他今天脱口而出的却是“以后只能吃我的，如果被我发现你偷吃，我就操得你下不来床，知道了么？”说到后面又紧紧的按住朴灿烈的脑袋，把他好看的逗号刘海都抓散了。

这次放开之后，朴灿烈和边伯贤都喘着粗气，边伯贤看了一眼时间，随即便让朴灿烈背对着自己。“来，上第一顿主食了。”

他粗暴的把跳蛋从朴灿烈的后穴里拉了出来，不知是刚刚姿势的调整，还是小洞太贪吃。明显比放进去的地方要深，所以跳蛋不是直接出来，而是扯了一段线，又被在洞口卡了一下，才被拽出来。  
“怎么？舍不得？那你想要我的还是继续要那个？”  
边伯贤一边坏心眼的用龟头在洞口摩擦着一边问道，时不时的还用龟头对开洞口又立刻出来，朴灿烈要是敢往后面追，屁股就会挨上一巴掌。  
“嘶，要，要你的……”  
“啪！””再说一遍谁的？”  
“主，主人的……“  
“啪““再说一遍？“  
“哥，哥哥……“  
“啪！““你想好，最后一次机会，我可走了……”  
“伯，伯贤哥哥的……”  
“啪”“要我的什么？”  
“要，伯贤，伯贤哥哥的大肉棒。”  
“啪”“谁要？”  
“小，小母狗要伯贤哥哥，哥哥的大肉棒。”  
低沉的嗓音说着浪荡又撒娇的顺从话语，让边伯贤施虐心得到了满足。  
“早这么说不就完事了，还是你其实就是喜欢被我打？”  
“喜，喜欢，哥哥快进来，我痒死了……唔啊，啊，哥哥，好，好涨……”边伯贤趁着朴灿烈正说着话，一个不注意就顶了进去。  
原本就被操开过的甬洞，再加上刚才的跳蛋上的润滑剂，其实承受这一强力的冲击并没有那么大的负担，但是这种突如其来的带点痛的感觉又加上羞辱性的话语，使得朴灿烈一下子就到达了某种边缘状态，不需要适应，他此刻，现在立刻就像被狂风暴雨般的折磨。体内的某种东西叫嚣着，渴求着。如果他现在是面对着边伯贤，肯定修长的双腿会把对方的腰缠着死死的，但背后对着他，只能狠狠的抓着床单，脚背蜷缩着，屁股使劲往后拱，仿佛咬住了边伯贤的那根，就绝对不会放开一样。

而边伯贤此刻却并不急着动，除了想急朴灿烈一会儿，他还突然生出了一个妙趣的想法。

 

 

“喂？”就在边伯贤拿起房间电话的一霎那，朴灿烈咬住了自己的嘴巴，强迫自己的呻吟不漏出来 。边伯贤当然不肯，他把手指插到了朴灿烈的嘴里，并且完全不给他机会再把自己的声音控制住。眼看朴灿烈放弃挣扎，紧接着肩膀夹着电话听筒，双手扣住朴灿烈的腰就开始猛烈的抽插。  
朴灿烈的里面因为紧张夹得紧紧的，但肠液和润滑剂的混合物又把甬道浸的湿湿滑滑的，边伯贤也爽的不免嘶了几下“嗯……对，……是，是你们老板……呵，要，要一瓶酒，马，马上送来。”边伯贤扔了电话又把朴灿烈按在床上猛烈的顶了十几下，才喘着粗气调整自己的呼吸，接着把朴灿烈从沙发床上拽起来，朴灿烈刚才被压在床上干的时候胸部和下体都被摩擦的厉害，现在已经有点迷了眼，边伯贤叫了他几次才回神。  
“宝贝儿，哥哥叫了一瓶酒，你反正穿着衣服和裤子，一会儿来送酒，你就去应一下。”  
听到这话，正爽在兴头上，马上就要到天堂的朴灿烈当然不同意  
“不，不喝酒，我们继续，好不好，哥哥，继续操我好不好……”朴惨烈还试图通过自己扭屁股来勾引身后的人继续动，边伯贤被他勾的也差点没忍住，但是他还是咬咬牙拍了一下不安分的屁股。  
“不听话了？让你应你就应！再说了”边伯贤从后面开始边舔咬朴灿烈的耳廓，一边还用舌头在朴灿烈的耳洞中模拟性爱般的抽查，朴灿烈的耳洞也被他折磨的湿淋淋的，爽的仿佛完全不记得自己是谁，才接着说“我也没说……你应门的时候不操你啊！不过你还真是，什么洞都想被操！”说罢他又大力的抽插起来，朴灿烈像玩偶一样随着他的动作而摆动，自己完全没有任何做动作和回应的能力，直到……

 

“扣扣，您好，客房服务”

 

朴灿烈和边伯贤都一激灵，边伯贤能感觉到朴灿烈瞬间应激的一夹紧，自己也被夹的有点痛，所以清醒了一下。  
“请进。”  
“别，不……”朴灿烈回头，用他那含春又含泪的大眼睛求着边伯贤，虽然他经常待人在自己店里的包间玩，可是从来没让手下的打手、服务人员看到过他放浪的一面，手下甚至都以为他是个地地道道的S。  
“乖，没事儿，你不是穿着衣服呢么。”边伯贤亲亲他的耳朵。

的确，从外人看朴灿烈上身的西装整整齐齐，但是如果服务生进来，再走近一点点，就能看清他下身只有一条已经湿透了黏在身上的内裤，甚至还能看清他那里的形状，如果再走近，甚至还能看出他西装上面可疑的突起，和他身后夹着男人肉棒的浪荡样子。  
朴灿烈虽然一直在享受SM的游戏，可是从来没试过在第三个人面前袒露自己的性癖，这已经不在他的安全范围内了，他开始有些恐惧，眼睛里泛出的泪水不知道是被操出来的还是急出来的，他哀求的无助的看着身后的人……而挨千刀的边伯贤，竟然真的喊了“请进。”

随着房门被打开的声音，明明只有一两秒，朴灿烈却像是被放慢了时间一样，像越发的意识模糊，一方面是因为边伯贤此时扣着他结实健美的腰肢正死命的顶让他欲仙欲死的那一点，另一方面马上就要被人窥见性癖的羞耻感从后穴开始扩散到他每一个细胞，自己真实的样子就要被公之于众了，被所有人知道自己是个喜欢被羞辱，被支配，被操的骚货。

就在门被要被彻底打开那一瞬间，边伯贤死死的顶了一下，朴灿烈就在恍惚之中失了神，他只能看到天花板上那昏暗的紫色灯光，随着灯光一起到达了顶峰，射在了自己湿哒哒的内裤里。

 

等朴灿烈回过神来的时候，边伯贤的坚挺还在他体内，边伯贤又低头亲了亲他的耳朵，“门上拉链了，他只能送到门口。而且屋里这么暗，又有桌子挡着，他只能等看到你上半身的大概。再说，我怎么能让其他人看到你高潮的样子呢，你只能是我的，永远是我的。”他随即低头用自己的唇舌，充满侵略性和爱意的，侵占了朴灿烈的嘴巴。

不知道怎么，听到这句话，朴灿烈的心不同于以往听到羞辱话语般的刺激，莫名的又酸又胀的悸动了一下。  
边伯贤亲完了看上司没有什么生气或者接受不了的反应，又挺了挺下身，“对了，刚刚用了25分钟，你答应我的事可别忘了，那调整一下姿势，我们开始下一场了？你说了让我今晚好好表现，我不会让你失望的。”

说完就又一次吻上了那殷弘的嘴唇。


End file.
